Ways of the Ancients
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: DG and Glitch discover a survivor from the old O.Z., and find out about a Veil that has to be sealed to prevent harm from coming to their world. DGGlitch fluffangst, please R&R!
1. History and Discovery

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.**

* * *

**(A/N)-** I'm still pondering over an extra chapter to my other Tin Man fanfic, but this was something that came to mind that I could not shrug off. Hope you like:-D

* * *

Chapter 1 - History and Discovery

* * *

It had been a little over four hundred years since Dorothy Gale of Kansas had arrived in the merry old Land of OZ.

That is what it was called back then. OZ, not 'the O.Z.' Over time it's correct meaning of 'outer zone' was more known to the inhabitants, and they referred to it by the initials. OZ itself had been sealed about ten years or so since Dorothy's arrival. Her aunt and uncle could no longer keep their farm in Kansas, so she moved them to OZ, and gave them a farm to run.

Back then, no one ever grew old. No one ever died. No one ever got sick. It was beautiful, and peaceful. All the animals could talk, and so did various normally inanimate creatures. Everyone got along with one another and lived harmoniously under the kind rule of Princess Ozma. It was all a part of the magic of OZ.

But like all things, this had changed. People and creatures started to age. Some got sick. Eventually, they died, some from old age and some from sickness. Less and less of the animals had maintained the ability to talk. Those who were normally inanimate returned to become inanimate. What was left of them was buried respectfully or lost in the fires and battles that occurred as the years went on.

It couldn't be helped. With time comes change, and though things had changed drastically over the years for the utopia that was OZ, life still thrived and magic lived on. Some amount of peace was still maintained through the heirs of Dorothy Gale. Ozma's children maintained the peace as well in the southern part of OZ, but their reign ended after her last remaining heir was slain by a descendant of the Nome King.

Lavender Eyes was a young princess of five annuals when that particular assassination occurred. Still, her mother did not waver in her ways, and continued to rule with her wits and her love. Lavender Eyes learned a lot from her and ruled in the very same respect. Her biggest flaw was risking too much for the safety of her daughters. When Azkadellia had become possessed by the Wicked Witch of the East, she did everything in her power to save her and lost some magic in the process. When Azkadellia proceeded to kill her sister, DG, Lavender Eyes brought her back to life.

The last of the Queen's magic was wasted on the reopening of the veil that divided the O.Z. from the other side; from Kansas, and from the rest of Earth. This was unwise of her, for the veil was sealed to protect their world from the evils of all the other worlds. Her defense was that there could be no more evil than that of which thrived in Azkadellia's soul.

Now, the O.Z. is safe once again. With the help of DG, Azkadellia was able to fight the evil inside her and tear the witch from her soul, and defeat her. They stopped the emerald from locking the suns behind the moon during the eclipse. Had they not, it would've announced the end of the O.Z. in its entirety, for total darkness not only spelt lack of food or warmth, it would've allowed ferocious evil creatures of unimaginable proportions to inhabit and take over the land.

Despite how bright the outcome was- It is not the utopia it was, and could never be that way ever again.

Queen Lavender Eyes knew that the veil had to be sealed. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She just wanted to prevent the magic in her daughters from being pulled from their bodies. She no longer attained the power to seal it, so someone else with magic in their blood would have to seal it. It killed Lavender Eyes to have to one day ask her daughters to decide … if not, to do it together- to seal the veil and prevent any other evil forces from getting in.

She just wanted to wait. She couldn't ask this of them, not so soon. The veil was open this long, and it could remain open just a little while longer.

But what she wasn't aware of was, in actual truth- this could not wait.

…

…

DG and Glitch found themselves wandering aimlessly through the forest, not far from the place the two had first met. They had just been back to the munchkin tribe encampment, explained their position in the O.Z., and declared peace. The munchkins were afraid they would receive punishment for holding the Advisor and the Princess captive, so they were relieved at this outcome and graciously accepted peace between them.

DG made sure not to walk in the direction of Cain's old log cabin, for the memory of witnessing the projector's video of he and his family being tortured was still vivid in her mind. She instead led Glitch in the other direction, discussing anything but their relationship. Glitch … or perhaps, it might've been the Ambrose in him that was fretting about any thoughts of marriage. She couldn't blame him. She was feeling rushed into things and wasn't looking forward to marriage at this particular point. She'd be perfectly happy spending several more years falling asleep in his arms.

She swung his arm gently as she walked, "Does my mother ever do anything else besides hold big parties and balls and stuff?" she asked.

"Not really," he said with an amused smile, "I mean she does take care of issues dealing with the economy and stuff … she believes the balls help to bring more people together … to unite them and bring peace, you know …?"

"Well yeah, peace among the rich people," DG said with a snort, "I mean, have you ever seen someone of the lower classes attend one of her parties?"

Glitch thought a moment as they walked. He reached a hand to scratch his head, "Actually, I can't say I ever had …" he said finally.

"Exactly!" she proclaimed, "So how is it promoting peace? I know there are a lot of stuffy rich people who wouldn't want to be around people of the lower classes … but we can still hold parties for them, couldn't we?"

"I don't see why not," he agreed with a warm smile.

She smiled back, and quickly looked back down to watch the terrain. The ground had gotten rockier and she had to watch her steps as well as Glitch's. He may have his other half of a brain back, but he often got kind of brainless when they were alone together. She loved him for that, but she also had to be more aware.

"Glitch!" she nearly shouted, gripping his hand tight, pulling him away from a large rock he nearly walked into for his eyes were blissfully focused on the sky. He looked dazedly towards where he was walking and looked over to her with an innocent smile.

"You've got to be more careful," she warned, kissing their intertwined fingers.

_"... you've __**got**__ to be more careful!"_

"Come on," she ushered, bringing him away from the rock, but Glitch suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" she asked, following his gaze. He stared at the rock that he nearly run into, and pulled her around to the other side of it.

"It's a cave," he breathed.

"Oh no," DG said, pulling him back, "No, I'm not going through that again!" she remembered the cave she and her sister found when she was little, and how they found the Wicked Witch. The thought of something similar happening to Glitch had increased her hold on his thin fingers, and she dragged him away from it. He yelped, trying to pull himself towards it like a disobedient dog bent on sniffing a fire hydrant.

"No, _Deej_!" he whined.

"I am not letting you get possessed or hurt or worse!" she demanded, pulling him back earnestly.

He stopped pulling towards the cave, and held up their joined hands for her to see the white light glowing from it. She looked at it, and her blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones with worry.

"We'll be safe as long as we stay together," he reminded, planting a kiss upon the top of her hand. She watched his eyes a moment, and with a gulp, she nodded. Really, what was the worst that could happen? They were safe together, and she certainly wouldn't let go, especially after that incident with her sister.

"I have a good feeling about this," he remarked, leading her towards the mouth of the cave, "It's hard to explain, but somewhere deep in my heart I can feel it calling to me."

She snorted, "Sure it's not your stomach calling?"

He looked to her, the Ambrose coming out in him and he was not amused, "I'm sure. I can feel it."

She rolled her eyes, squeezing his palm gently as they went in.

The light from their palms lit up most of the cave, and as the cave was small, there was some light from the sky that poured in through its entrance. It only went a little bit into the ground as it got a little narrow, and they came upon a sort of rounded room. Cracks between the rocks making the roof allowed sunlight to pour through, and in the center of that room stood what appeared to be a metal person, like a sort of copper robot.

DG gasped at the sight of it and squeezed Glitch's hand hard, her other hand flying to clutch his arm. Glitch stopped in his tracks.

"Don't worry. It's …." He searched for the word.

"Dead?" she offered. It seemed to be. It just stood there, eyes closed, metallic mustache drooped.

"No," he said, "I-it's alive … I think … just sleeping."

Cautiously, he took one step towards it, and DG's grip on him tightened in the midst of her fear.

"If it's sleeping do we really want to wake it up?!" she hissed into his ear, her eyes never leaving the robotic man.

"Relax Deej," Glitch assured, "He's as harmless as a statue." And then it clicked, "Oh wait, I read about these!"

His sudden realization caught DG off guard and she was unwillingly dragged to the robot's side. It only increased her fear but she was not about to leave Glitch's side. He started to excitedly swipe away the dust and dirt that had collected upon its' back.

"See?" he asked, pointing to a symbol, "Royal Army of OZ!"

"_OZ_?" she choked out, "Why not the O.Z.?"

"It's the olden way of referring to it," Glitch explained briefly, and stopped, "At least I think it is …"

Her free arm wrapped around his midsection as her curious blue eyes fell upon the rest of the text.

"Patented clockwork mechanical man … does anything but live," she looked to Glitch, "Well if he can't live he can't be dead right?"

Glitch was transfixed by the two wind-up knobs that were on either side of him and the one that sat in the middle of his back. He reached out and pulled away the cobwebs that had tried to cloak them.

"What does it say about these?" he asked dazedly. He must've been searching his brain for an answer.

She looked back to the text, and struggled to read it. She took her free hand away from Glitch's chest to pick away some dirt, "For thinking, wind number one under left arm. For speaking, wind number two under right arm. For action wind number three, middle of back."

"Guaranteed to work perfectly for a thousand years," she finished, looking up at him, "Think it's been that long since he was made?"

Glitch didn't seem to hear her as he reached for one, and she smacked his hand away, "No! That's the action!"

He scoffed, "_So_?"

"So if he _is_ evil do we want him running after us? I think not!" she cried hysterically.

He thought this over briefly and figured that she did have a point. His hand fell to the one that controlled the thinking, "This one first then?"

She looked at it, and shrugged, but nodded soon after, "I guess so. He'd have to think before speaking, something you don't do," she said with a teasing grin.

"Ha ha," Glitch mocked, and twisted the knob a few times.

An echoing sound erupted through its hollow body and the turning and screeching of gears resounded soon after as he continued to wind it. One particularly large screech startled him, forcing him to release the knob. It turned slowly as a wind-up on a music box would do; only the tick-tocking sound came out of it as it went.

"You think it's a bomb?" DG asked suddenly.

Glitch snorted, "Well, of course it's not a bomb; it would've said so on his back," he replied, motioning to it.

She raised a brow, looking up at him, and back to the mechanical man, "I don't know …"

They stood there as it ticked for a while, and DG reached out for the speech, "Might as well," she said as she wound it, "If we give him too much time to think he'll … I dunno, devise a plan to trick our minds or something …"

"DG, I highly doubt--"

His words were cut off as a creaking sliding sound was heard from the copper man. DG bent 'round to see that he was blinking. He had brilliant emerald eyes that gleamed so beautifully in the sunlight.

Cautiously, she led Glitch around the front of the man, making sure they had at least three feet between themselves and the strange fellow. He blinked several more times, mustache twitching and creaking. He soon caught sight of DG and Glitch, and his mustache curled upwards in what DG could only assume was a smile- she hoped, not a mischievous one at that.

He cleared his throat and his voice rumbled throughout his hollow body, "Why hello there!" he greeted hoarsely, and this followed by several more hollow coughs as he cleared his throat. Much more clearly than before, he continued, "And just who might you too be?"

They remained silent for a moment, speechless … and then Glitch said nervously, "I-I'm Gl …" he stopped himself. DG remembered that he insisted that he be called by his birth name except by DG- he only allowed her to call him Glitch, "I'm Ambrose, advisor to the Queen Lavender Eyes," he introduced. He looked to DG, who remained silent, blue eyes watching the copper man with curiosity and fear- she didn't know what to think.

"This is Deee- Princess DG," he corrected with a nervous grin.

If a robot could look surprised, that was what this one appeared to look like.

"I am Tik-Tok," he introduced, "of the Royal Army of OZ," he added, and with a blink, "I would tip my hat off to you but it appears my action has run down."

"Sorry about that," DG spoke finally, "But … you are a stranger, and we can't be too sure of what your true intentions may be."

He laughed in amusement, "My intentions are to serve Dorothy Gale and the Scarecrow."

DG's eyes widened at this. Dorothy Gale. Her great great grandmother … Tik Tok must've been here for quite a long time.

"From which kingdom do you two hail from?" he inquired.

"Kingdom?" she asked, "My mother rules all of OZ. Queen Lavender Eyes."

He blinked as he tried to register this, "What happened to Dorothy? Has she been overthrown by your mother?" he added, sudden anger in his voice.

"No," she quickly answered, "Dorothy Gale was my great great grandmother. She died about three hundred or so years ago."

* * *

**(A/N)-** Yes that was evil but I just wrote it tonight! xP I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Please feel free to fuel me with reviews. :-) 


	2. Tik Tok

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.

* * *

(A/N)-** Yeah, so this is a sort of continuation to my previous fic, but you don't have to read that to get it- don't worry:-) Obviously inspired by the movie 'Return to OZ' which I grew up with ... Tik Tok is property of Frank Baum, not me. I'd like to add that the beginning thing with Dorothy moving to OZ is true- it's in the books. ;) I didn't make it up. Some drama in this one. Enjoy! Thanks so much to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story:-)

* * *

Chapter 2- Tik Tok

* * *

Tik Tok stared at the two with several more creaky blinks. His eyes appeared somewhat glassy and DG was given the impression that he was about to cry. She suddenly felt so sorry for him … it must've hurt to continue to live while those around you died. 

"How long have you been down here, Tik Tok?" she asked kindly, "What can you remember?"

He blinked several more times, holding the tears back as he cleared his throat, his mustache twitched as he thought.

"I remember I was brought down here by Fiyero, one of the Scarecrow's grandsons," he explained with another creaky blink, "It was during one of his battles. I insisted to come with him and help the munchkins with his army …" and then he added sadly, "but then my action ran down …" another blink, "Fiyero put me in this cave and promised that he would come back for me."

"Fiyero!" Glitch exclaimed suddenly, making DG jump. She looked to him with wide eyes, "You know him?"

"Knew," he corrected, "Well, not actually. He was my father's brother- my uncle. Dad always talked about our family members. I don't ever remember him mentioning the Scarecrow though …" he added thoughtfully.

"What happened to Fiyero?" she asked, squeezing his palm encouragingly, and his chocolate brown optics gazed down upon her, "I- uh …" he struggled to remember, eyes focused on the ceiling as he racked his brain. "He died," he said, "in a war … must've been the one he's talking about," he said as he motioned to Tik Tok.

"Most possibly," he commented sadly, his eyes getting glassy again. DG wanted to comfort him … but he was still a stranger. She quickly remembered that he couldn't move- however close they were he could never harm them- all he could move was the gears on his face and even then he couldn't even bite, for he had no mouth.

She approached the copper man, her hold remaining on the surprised Glitch, who immediately pulled her back, "_Deej_!" he hissed into her ear.

"Don't worry, he can't move," she whispered back.

"You can't be too sure of that!" he whispered, "I'm responsible for you and I won't--"

"If you're so responsible you wouldn't have led me into this cave in the first place," she reminded with a sharp tug. She hated it when he'd act one way for a while and then suddenly turn the complete opposite. She knew it was one of the side-effects of the surgery, but she still scolded him for it in hopes he'd do it less and less, perhaps never at all.

She knelt down, hand still in Glitch's as she looked into Tik Tok's emerald eyes. He looked away as a single liquid emerald tear fell from his eyes and landed with a hollow tap on his chest.

She felt her pocket for a handkerchief, and wound up stealing Glitch's from his front pocket, much to his horror.

"Don't cry," she said soothingly, wiping the tear away. She never knew robots could cry, but it broke her heart. Tik Tok seemed to ashamed to answer, and she continued, "I'm sorry about your friends …" She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't bring his friends back from the dead … but he was alive now and ticking, literally … maybe he'd like to see the other people that now inhabited the world he lived in. She could foresee a lot of heartbreak, but anything was better than leaving him in this cave.

"Would you like us to bring you to the Queen?" she asked, resulting in a tug from Glitch which she ignored.

"I'd be honored to," he responded in what sounded like forced happiness. She couldn't blame him- he was like Cain in a way- he felt ashamed of himself whenever he'd find himself crying. She'd often do the same, she realized.

"How're we gonna manage that?" Glitch asked as she led him around to Tik Tok's back. She began to wind his action, and Glitch squeaked, "UH! Deej!?? Are you sure you wanna do _that_??"

It was apparently his turn to be hysterical and her turn to be logical. She winded him to the limit and turned to him with a smile and a defiant, "_Yes_," and she then spoke to Tik Tok as she walked back in front of him, "Tik Tok, just be warned that if you try anything, this," she said, holding up their hands, "is magic and it will harm you."

"Are you both worried I will hurt you because you are in a time of war?" he inquired, shifting his springy legs with a deafening creak.

"No," she said, confused, "It's normal to be wary of anyone you don't know."

"True," he agreed, and she backed up as he took a step to test his strength, "But this is OZ, and my sole purpose is to serve whoever rules it, whether their intentions are good or evil,"

She smiled, "Well, then we're lucky we didn't find you a couple years back." She reached down and took his robotic hand in hers, nearly releasing Glitch but his grip tightened when she tried to do so. So she helped Tik Tok along until they got out of the mouth of the cave, into the fresh afternoon air. When she released his hand, Glitch pulled her body close to his protectively, and she instinctively shoved him somewhat gently away. She made a mental note to remind Glitch of his frequent sudden changes of heart.

When she shoved him away, she had released his hand, and Glitch quickly went to grab it back again, but she jumped out of the way, trying to hide a playful smirk that tugged at her lips as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets, "It's a long walk to Finaqua- mother's there on vacation for the time being."

"Finaqua? Hmm …" he rumbled, "That was where Princess Ozma's castle was."

"It's still there," she answered with a nod, "We just don't use it."

"Has she any descendants left?" he asked.

"Not sure," she said with a shrug, "You'd have to ask my mom and Azkadellia. They know a lot about the O.Z.'s past."

"The O.Z.?" he asked.

"That's the _new_ way of referring to OZ," Glitch explained quickly and somewhat snotty, causing DG to whip her head around to look at him. He glared at her, and she pretended not to notice. She was really getting sick of his mood swings. How could she even consider him for marriage if he was behaving like this lately? She shrugged it off, supposing that some of his strange behavior had to do with fear of commitment.

They headed along, several yards from Cain's old cottage just so it was barely visible through the brush as they headed towards the fields of the Papae.

He chuckled humorlessly, "Has everything changed around here?" he asked.

"I'm afraid most of it has," she said, glancing briefly at Glitch, who avoided her eyes.

…

…

On their last journey, they wound up having to jump into the river to escape the Papae. Of course, this wasn't the real way to get to the central city, for the brick road wasn't far into the fields. But they wanted to get to Finaqua, and that required going to Central city and going south of that until they got to Finaqua. It would be a really long walk to Finaqua, but DG hoped that she would find someone in Central City who'd be willing to offer them a ride there, at least halfway.

Tik Tok talked a little along the way, but overall he remained silent. It was difficult for him to walk and talk, for the creaking of his joints was too loud, making it impossible to hear his own voice or DG's over it.

Tik Tok noticed Glitch flinching as his joints screeched so loudly every so often. DG didn't seem bothered by it- she was trying to be polite. She noticed Glitch flinching and she punched him hard in the stomach. Perhaps too hard, for he wrapped his arms around his stomach, sucking air through his teeth. She felt ashamed of her action but knew if she apologized and tried to comfort him, he'd only respond in anger.

"Stop being_ mean_!" she hissed, stepping up to walk beside Tik Tok.

He glared at her, falling back a little as they walked. DG took the copper man's hand and helped him along the bumpy ground.

They passed through the fields without coming across a Papae, not that it mattered since they were at peace now. They managed to get through it and came along the battered yellow brick road. Only then did Tik Tok stop.

"Oh my goodness," he said.

She released his hand, "What is it?"

"This road was broken when the Nome King took over, but they had restored it … it looks as if it hasn't been cared for in years!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've been turning things back to normal since Azkadellia had been de-possessed. I'll add that to the list."

They headed along across a rickety bridge over the top of the waterfall, and walked for a while on the other end until they came to Central city. DG and Glitch weren't so tired, but it took them a while for Tik Tok waddled and he was rather slow. It was something Glitch tried to mention but stopped when DG shot him a look.

Much to their luck, Demilo's truck was parked just outside the front gates. DG ordered Glitch to wait with Tik Tok, and ran over to the truck. No one was in the front seat … she thought twice about hijacking it, and knocked on the back door. At the same instant it swung open and nearly hit her in the face.

"Whaddaya want??" he snapped, and when he realized who it was, he groaned, "Not you again!!"

"We need your wagon." She said simply, her hands on her hips.

"What for??"

"We need to get to Finaqua," she explained briefly.

"Yeah, well, I got a show to do."

"Do you even use this thing in your show?" she asked, throwing her arms up.

"No." he answered, "but it's _my_ wagon."

"Well _I_ can drive," she shot back, "I can have it back to you after your show."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" he asked.

A pistol was put to his head, and Demilo, "Because she's the princess," Cain answered for her. Slowly, he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Fine. Have it! Did it ever occur to you that you should invest in a vehicle of your own??" he snapped, and Cain grabbed him by the collar, throwing him up against the wagon, "You got it back last time and you'll get it back this time." He promised.

DG had gone and led Tik Tok over, Glitch following stubbornly behind with a scowl upon his face.

"Who's this?" Cain asked, and shook his head, "Never mind. Get in the wagon- we'll talk on the way." He released Demilo, who straightened his jacket with an angry snort before walking off without a fight.

Cain helped DG lower the ramp at the back of the wagon and allowed for Tik Tok to walk up it. Once he was inside, they closed it up, and DG sat up front with Cain as Glitch slipped sulkily into the back with the robot.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Will get better, I promise. For once in my life I am sure where I'm going with a story. ;-) Revieweth please:-) 


	3. In The Wagon

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.**

* * *

**(A/N)-** Thanks for all the reviews:-D Enjoy (if you can) ;-)

* * *

Chapter 3- In The Wagon

* * *

Cain and Tik Tok talked a while as Cain drove, and it was discovered that Tik Tok knew Cain's grandfather. They chatted away for a while, since Cain mentioned he didn't know his grandfather for too long- he died when Cain was only three annuals old. So Tik Tok, happy to have another person to talk to, was all too happy to tell him how his grandfather was like. DG listened to them for a while but her thoughts drifted as she watched the scenery go by.

She felt bad about the way she treated Glitch and all, but he deserved it, in a way. She knew it was all because of the surgery, but lately he had gotten worse. It's as if he had glitches and didn't bother to fight them. The subject of marriage probably brought it on. What he didn't understand was that she was nervous too, scared even. She feared marriage because she was afraid it would change their relationship. And already, it had.

"Kid," Cain called, bringing her to her senses, "Get in the back."

"Why?"

"_Instinct_. I don't like this area."

She looked around. Not a soul was in sight as they drove along a dirt road through a forest. "I don't see anyone …"

"I'm your guardian," he reminded, "Get in the back."

She sighed. It was probably a tactic of his to get her to talk to Glitch. He probably noticed that she and he would normally be cuddling and for one- she would be back there with him and not in the front seat. She dreaded going back there for fear he'd probably fight with her, and she was too tired to deal with that.

Reluctantly, she climbed into the back as Tik Tok said to Cain, "You're her guardian? You remind me of how the Tin Man was like to Dorothy Gale."

DG looked over curiously, wanting to hear this. She glanced at Glitch, who was leaning on the back wall, looking out the window flap that he folded up a little. She seated herself behind the front passenger seat as Cain answered, "I am a Tin Man."

Tik Tok's emerald eyes widened, "But you are not made of tin!" he said, astonished. DG couldn't help but giggle.

"That's what they call the police officers around here- Tin Men."

"Hmm," he murmured, "Well the Tin Man that guarded Dorothy Gale was made of real tin. He became king of the Winkies but when his son took over he returned to the castle."

"If he was made of tin, how did he have a son?" DG asked, shocked.

He turned to her, "Glinda used her magic to give him one. She gave the Scarecrow one as well."

"So I'm the great grandson of Glinda?" Glitch asked suddenly. DG looked at him, and when their eyes met, his gaze immediately fell to the floor.

"No, you're the great grandson of the Scarecrow and the Patchwork girl." Tik Tok corrected.

"But … how?" DG asked, confused. If they weren't human and Glinda gave them a baby, but it wasn't hers … was it created out of thin air or something?

Tik Tok chuckled, "I have never fully understood the ways of magic. I just accept it for what it is."

DG tried to make sense of it all, but found she was agreeing with Tik Tok, and deciding that she should just take it as it was. But then … she couldn't help but wonder …

"Who was my great great grandfather then?" she asked, "The husband of Dorothy. Who was he?"

"Dorothy Gale married Kiki Aru of Mount Munch,"

DG couldn't help it- it sounded so funny that she burst out into laughter, but quickly covered her mouth. Tik Tok didn't seem offended, he simply said with a chuckle, "Laugh if you must, Princess- you're blood related."

Glitch was trying to hide his laughter and blushed deeply when DG saw this, and he looked away, fighting back his amusement. She didn't mind though- it _did_ sound rather silly. Cain had even laughed as well.

The drive there took longer than expected because some of the forest had been restored to create a boundary between Finaqua and the rest of the O.Z. Cain grumpily decided to drive around it rather than go through, for he realized that Tik Tok wouldn't be able to keep up even if he could make it through the hills, jagged rocks, and trees.

DG listened to Cain and Tik Tok's conversations, occasionally glancing over at Glitch. Glitch kept his eyes out the window, arms folded, making him look more like a stubborn child. He avoided her gaze but she knew that he knew she was watching him. His frown deepened each time.

Eventually, Glitch had fallen asleep. She thought he was pretending, but if he was he was really getting into it. He was slumped to the side, mouth agape, and she wasn't surprised if he would start drooling.

As the others talked, she crept across through the quilts that covered the floor of the wagon. She watched him as she snuggled beside him, carefully resting the palm of her hand against his chest. He stirred a little, smacked his lips and relaxed again with a deep breath. Instinctively his hand reached over and relaxed over hers. She looked up to him, hoping for that instant that he had awoken, but he remained fast asleep, a soft smile playing on his lips.

He couldn't still be mad at her then … it must be hard, she thought, trying to cope with two halves of his brain becoming one. She'd been stressing him out lately. Perhaps she allowed the memories of them to come back too quick … it seemed too much for him to handle. And though they both loved each other with all their hearts … marriage scared them. She saw it in her self too; she may have punched Glitch for being disrespectful towards her new friend, but part of that anger she unleashed upon him must've had something to do with the frustration she was experiencing due to this whole marriage thing. Why were they so stressed? They weren't being forced to wed. Perhaps it was simply the topic that hung around too much in the air. They both wanted it, or at least, she knew she wanted it, but she just didn't feel ready. Not yet.

She rested there with him for awhile, but she didn't want him waking up and freaking out. Thankfully, Cain announced that they had arrived, and she promptly removed herself from him and mere seconds later he stirred, rubbing his eyes.

She stood, taking Tik Tok's hand as Cain parked and jumped out of the truck. She led him to the back and asked quietly to Glitch, avoiding his eyes, "Can you open the hatch?"

He was silent a moment, but he soon reached down and unhooked the latch, accidentally letting the ramp drop down with a long bang. Cain had come around back, looked down, and back up at Glitch again with a short nod, "Nice one."

He meant it to be kidding but Glitch was in no mood to kid. He just stared sourly off to the side as Tik Tok waddled his way past him down the ramp. Cain gave DG a questioning look, but DG simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You comin'?" Cain asked, for Glitch just stood there. He finally walked down the ramp, hands in his pocket as he focused on his feet while he walked. DG was already further off now, talking to Tik Tok about how much he'll like to meet her family, and about how pleased they would be to meet him.

"Hey," Cain said, touching Glitch's arm as he walked past. Glitch looked up at him darkly, but acknowledged him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Glitch looked back down and nodded, and followed the others off to the castle. Cain sighed and shook his head before lifting up the ramp and locking it.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Kiki Aru and Mount Munch don't belong to me, sadly. They're an unlikely couple but they're about the same age so I just figured … :) Didn't pair Scarecrow with Dorothy for a reason. Review please! 


	4. I Can't

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.**

* * *

**(A/N)-** I was going to wait to post this until I got one more review, but I lack the patience. :d Besides, I read a bunch of stories but never review, so I'm sure I have more readers than I know. Enjoy- this has a lot of drama/angst towards the end. Thank you for all the reviews:-)

* * *

Chapter 4- I Can't

* * *

Glitch walked sulkily behind DG, trying not to get too close. He began to wonder exactly why he was angry at her and if it had been for a good reason. He scratched his head as he walked. He cringed when a finger unintentionally hooked onto one of his stitches briefly, and his scalp pulsed with pain. He tried to ignore it as he walked along, slowing his steps whenever he got too close to DG and Tik Tok. 

They made it to the front steps, and he suddenly remembered. There were no door men or servants here, as requested by the Queen herself, as she only wanted family on her annual vacations. Quickly, Glitch assumed his Ambrose self, darting up to the door, "I'll fetch her," he said briefly to DG, not meeting her eyes and he slipped in the door, meaning to close it but it wound up swinging inward as he fled up the spiral staircase, his coattails gliding after him.

DG sighed in annoyance, and looked to Tik Tok. She touched his shoulder and looked to his back, "You need to be wound," she remembered, and went around him to do so.

"Pardon my asking, but what's the matter with your friend?"

She shook her head, smiling weakly, "He's just … well … he's never been the same since his surgery."

When Tik Tok didn't press on, probably just to be polite, she continued, "He had half his brain removed and later put back in. He's still adjusting to it. He told me he was better but he keeps flipping channels like a TV."

"A what?" Tik Tok asked, confused.

"Never mind, just something from my world," she pushed aside, and finished winding him.

…

…

The Ambrose in Glitch struggled to control himself as a wave of excitement flew over him. He felt it was a game of hide and seek. He had to seek out Azkadellia, Lavender Eyes, or both. No! _Princess_ Azkadellia and _Queen_ Lavender Eyes! He shook the inner voice off with a snobby face, "I know!" he hissed aloud to himself. Scratching his scalp, he headed down the hall to the back porch that overlooked the lake.

He couldn't find her there, and decided to yell. He only got to "Your Ma--!!" when the Ambrose in him quickly reminded him that yelling was _not proper_! He sighed, deeply. He didn't like these instances; it was no fun! And everyone knew he had his other half back, so they'd expect him to be more like his old self. At least DG witnessed a lot of his crazy antics and didn't mind … but it was beginning to seem like she hated both him and Ambrose rather than just to hate Ambrose. Maybe he should start being less reckless with his urges and start trying to control his self.

Amidst his pondering, he heard talking from the dining room area, and snapped to attention. He rushed over to the door and was about to knock on it, but his Glitch side decided he should snoop first. After all, what if they were busy and shouldn't be bothered?

He placed his ear to the wall, ignoring the twitches in his body- Ambrose was attacking. Glitch was doing the complete opposite of what Ambrose would do, and he couldn't stand it.

"I'm worried, my dear," Lavender Eyes said with a sigh, "It is my responsibility- _every_ heir's responsibility …" she paused, and continued, "The veil must be sealed."

_Veil_? Hey! He knew about that!

He jumped back and hissed sharply as he pinched himself- physical pain from Ambrose didn't occur often … it only last happened once when he was kissing DG. Thankfully, Ambrose had very little control thanks to Glitch's inattentive immature personality that he was determined to shine through when the Ambrose in him awoke.

He ignored Ambrose and put his ear to the door again.

Azkadellia spoke, "Mother, _I_ can seal it for you," she insisted, "You don't have to worry."

There was silence again, and Lavender Eyes said, "Thank you, my darling. But it has been open long enough … if anything evil comes through, I'm sure we can manage … I don't want you and your sister drained of your magic so soon."

"Mother, it will be much more dangerous if you _don't_ seal it,"

"I understand," she said seriously, and they went silent for a moment, "Just give me a little more time to think about this."

Azkadellia sighed.

Glitch let Ambrose take over then and there, and straightened his jacket … buttoned it first, and smoothed down his hair best he could over his stitches. Once he had regained himself, he took a breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Queen called, and Ambrose stepped inside.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, my Queen."

She got to her feet, "Ambrose!" she greeted in surprise, her face a little brighter. But then her smile faded, "Where's my daughter?"

"She's fine," he assured calmly, "She's downstairs,"

Lavender Eyes breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized, "Weren't you two at the munchkin encampment? Why are you back so soon? Were they rough with you?"

"No," he assured with a nervous laugh, "We made peace with them. And on our way back, we found … well, he's this kind of robot person. He's nice!" he immediately said, because Lavender Eyes suddenly gave that look of horror, that same look of horror when he had told her his diagnosis on Azkadellia when he learned that she had been possessed.

"Well, where is this robot?" she asked. Azkadellia said nothing, but she looked at him curiously, maybe even a little worried.

"He's downstairs," he said with a hard swallow. He knew what was coming.

"You left DG alone with a stranger?" she asked incredulously, and swept out of the room and down the stairwell. Ambrose squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. He looked up to see Azkadellia was still in the room.

"Sorry Princess," he apologized quietly.

"Don't be," Azkadellia said, getting up and heading out of the room to go meet this robot, "Mother's been acting strange lately. I think it's the stress- don't take it personally."

He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry with nervousness as he stood alone in the dining room. He hated being Ambrose because of this. _Ambrose_ was expected to be responsible. _Ambrose_ wasn't reckless. _Ambrose_ was somebody people obeyed. DG didn't obey him; she was too stubborn. But it was expected of him to be in control, and he failed. He failed the Queen just as he failed DG earlier today by not keeping her away from that robot.

At the same time, he couldn't be Ambrose. Not for DG. She loved Ambrose but she loved Glitch more, it seemed. He had to be Glitch for DG, and Ambrose for the Queen. It was a juggling task, and he was beginning to feel a part of a circus.

With a deep breath, he turned on his heel and headed for the staircase; the presence of Ambrose dominating him for the Queen and the other Princess were still in the vicinity. Part of him didn't want to make a fool of him self, and part of him didn't care if he did.

He heard DG explaining the situation quickly to her mother, as her voice echoed through the stairwell, "Glitch didn't listen to me at first- but then _I_ didn't listen to him, and I should've- I wasn't being careful, but something told me Tik Tok wasn't a bad guy, and that something was right because he's not."

"Tik Tok?" Azkadellia asked curiously, stopping the Queen short before she could give a rant about safety. "Is that his name?"

DG nodded, taking a breath. Her eyes met Ambrose's as he walked down the stairs; he caught it, and she looked suddenly hurt when she glanced at him, and shut her eyes before looking to the floor.

"I've heard of you before, Tik Tok," Azkadellia addressed the robot, "Stories of the ancients … you were a loyal friend to our great great grandmother, Dorothy Gale."

"Indeed I was," Tik Tok said, eyes gleaming as he smiled- he seemed quite pleased to be remembered, and DG couldn't blame him.

Azkadellia smiled brightly, surprising DG since her sister had been in a rather depressed state as of late, "Well then, we'll have much to talk about, won't we? I've been studying the ways of the ancients for quite some time, and I would be honored to speak with someone who had lived in that time."

"It would be my pleasure," he said, tipping his hat. DG smiled, and glanced to her mother, who still maintained that look of worry. She quickly brushed it off as paranoia given the situation that Tik Tok was found in a cave just as the Wicked Witch had been.

Azkadellia carefully took the robot by the hand and led him to their living room, and he waddled along, his feet plopping on the marble floor. He was making a lot less creaking, DG noticed, and was grateful for that. It must've been from all that walking they did.

She looked to her mother, who now had Ambrose standing silently at her side looking like a kicked puppy. DG's eyes flickered in worry to him but he was too busy staring at the floor to notice her gaze, so she spoke to her mother.

"Mom, what's the matter?"

Lavender Eyes smiled grimly, "I'm just worried- a mother's allowed to be worried …" she drifted off, and shook her head, glancing at Ambrose before heading for the door, "I've got business to attend to in the North. I wish I could postpone it given the current situation, but I can't."

She explained briefly, and hugged and kissed her daughter, "I'll be back sometime tomorrow," she promised, and looked to Ambrose sternly, "Look _after_ her, Ambrose," she said. Ambrose met her eyes briefly before giving a short nod and a stiff bow.

She left. DG wondered how she left, but she supposed it was some way of magic like Azkadellia did. She hoped to learn how to do that someday … her eyes drifted nervously to Ambrose, who took in deep breaths as he regained himself, and glanced at her with teary eyes. Quickly he turned and went to go back up the stairs, but DG grabbed him by the cuff of his sleeve, and he stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked, surprised to find her voice sounded shaky. He didn't look at her; he just stared at the floor, his back to her.

"Remember what I've told you before … I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You did say that," he said quietly, fighting back tears with a shaky smile and a light laugh, "I remember."

She smiled, and released his wrist as she dove into his arms, taking him by surprise. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, hugging him tight for she was afraid he'd try to run. He awkwardly hugged her back as the Glitch in him took over, breathing in the scent of her hair. He tried so hard to hold back tears lest he get her wet but try as he may they flowed, and she felt them. She released him slowly, and looked up, taking one hand away from his back to brush the tears out of his face.

"Do you even know what the matter is?" she asked, not critically, just concernedly.

He shook his head at once, paused, and then nodded, "Yeah I think I do."

She gave him a while to recollect himself, and he blinked the tears from his eyes before looking back down on her in worry, "I'm not taking control. I need to be in control of my thoughts and my actions and … stuff. I'm not _safe_ around you, Deej," he said, releasing his hands from around her waist, "I can't remember most of the stuff I do and when I do I forget why I did it."

She cupped his face in her hands, "I understand," she said softly, and pressed her forehead to his, "You'll get better."

"I've been _trying_ to get better but I _can't_," he whined softly, clenching his eyes shut as new tears flowed freely. He continued to chant softly, "I can't, I can't, I can't," he sobbed.

She sat down on the steps, pulling him gently down with her as he cried. She held him under her chin as she stroked his curly hair and kissed him softly atop his stitches. He eventually stopped his chanting and breathed in shakily, trembling from head to toe.

She caressed his shoulders gently, pulling him closer to her, and he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"I'm sorry …" he whispered hoarsely.

She pulled back a little and kissed him between his eyebrows, her hands finding their way to his hair again. He closed his eyes and savored the touch- she knew he loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair, even more since after the surgery because his head often hurt.

The room was silent, and he suddenly heard the muffled talking of Azkadellia and Tik Tok. It reminded him of what she was talking about with her mother earlier. Someone would have to seal the veil, and it was going to have to be Azkadellia, DG, or both. He knew Lavender Eyes no longer had the magic to perform such a task. He felt suddenly worried for both DG and her sister. They'd need their magic to rule the O.Z. They should save their powers for tasks that may lie ahead for the kingdom … he didn't really need his magic …

He hiccupped once, and buried his face into her neck, saving those thoughts for later, deciding to savor this moment. She felt his lips brush her collarbone, his warm breath against her skin, and she shivered. He kissed her just once, and quickly, because he wasn't sure this was the time for that. He thought she was scared of him now. After all, he practically just admitted he was some guy with short-term memory loss and bipolar disorder.

Instead she hugged him tighter, kissing him gently back atop his stitches. That felt so good to him, and he breathed gently, resting his eyes as he snuggled closer.

After a moment, she gently released him, catching him by surprise. She smiled, taking his hand, "Come on. We can't sleep on the stairs," she said with a short laugh.

He nodded shyly, weaving his fingers through hers as they headed upstairs to her bedroom, the white magic glowing from their palms.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Chances are the next one may be the last, hopefully, but I doubt it. :-P My mind seems to like to drag things out. And I know it seems I forgot Cain- I'll explain where he went later. ;-) Reviews please :-) 


	5. The Veil

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.

* * *

****(A/N)- **This story isn't getting much reviews, but oh wells. I'll finish this for myself and for those who are following it. )

* * *

Chapter 5- The Veil

* * *

Glitch lay awake with DG asleep in his arms. For the first time in a long time, the Ambrose in him was holding a thought and was thinking clearly, though perhaps not very wisely. It was about the Veil. He didn't know much magic, only a little, and lacked the power to use it for he never paid much attention to this skill of his. He soon realized his magic could be used to seal the Veil, but his concerns lay on whether or not he'd have enough left to protect DG when their palms joined. Of course, she could one day be strong enough to save herself, but he still wanted to be useful for her. He wanted to be able to protect her from harm. Maybe sealing the veil would save all of them …

He carefully removed himself from her embrace, being sure not to wake her as he slid out of bed. He headed for the library on the same floor, looking back to make sure DG hadn't awakened. He opened the door as silently as possible and left it open just a crack, to eliminate his chances that the door clicked too loud and woke her.

He strode off as silently as possible, which wasn't so hard for him considering he was wearing socks. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten to get a flashlight and couldn't find the light switch, which resulted in a nasty stumble into the railing, which would've caused him to fall down a flight of stairs had he not grasped the rail for his dear life. He gasped sharply, and it echoed down the stairwell. He slowly got to his feet, heart thumping hard as he looked how far down he would've gone. With a gulp and a deep breath, he calmed down a bit as he headed for the library.

He headed over to the desk that he used to use all those years back when he was just Ambrose, and he pulled the chain on the light, giving the room a soft orange glow. He turned, fingertips brushing along the spines of the books, for a moment forgetting exactly what he was looking for. He suddenly snapped to attention and strode over to the far end of the book shelf, and took out a rotting old brown book that read on the front in faded gold letters _The Book of the Ancients_. He stared at it for a moment, his fingertips running along the edge, "But how do I open it?" he asked aloud.

He shook his head suddenly as something in him clicked, and he found himself flipping open the cover. He grinned, "Ah. That's easy enough."

He carefully placed the aging book on the desk and sat down, and began to flip through it. The index page had been conveniently ripped out, so he had to search for it. He constantly reminded himself by repeating over and over in his head "Veil, veil, veil," and found himself mouthing the words as he did so. For once, his brain was thinking and working hard, and he was pleased. So pleased in fact, that he broke out into a grin and giggled softly to himself, but the Ambrose in him was at full attention now and quickly made his thoughts focus only on finding information about the Veil.

…

…

It wasn't long after his departure that DG awoke, realizing that the comfortable warm person she was snuggling up to had vanished. She blinked herself awake, sitting up in bed with a weak, "Glitch?" she looked around the room, and realized he truly had left.

She groaned, letting herself drop face first into her pillow. Then, with renewed strength, she sat up, ran a hand through her hair, and slid out from under the blankets. He couldn't have gone far, and if he didn't have a reason she was going to be pissed. She knew he couldn't help it, what with his brain and all, but he did get the feeling he was trying to control him self. At least, she hoped he was. He couldn't remain hopeless for the rest of his life- it was just no way to live.

She rubbed her eyes and, wobbly, she stood. She caught her balance and headed out of the room, pushing the door open since it slid open to much more than a crack since Glitch had gone.

She searched the wall, cursing inwardly about as to where they actually kept the switch that turned the chandelier on. With no luck, she relied on the orange light that streamed out of the double-doors at the end of the hall, which led to the library. She looked over in puzzlement, but approached the doors and peeked in.

There, at a desk in the far right corner, sat Glitch. He was flipping through a big old book, his brown eyes scanning the pages intently before he flipped to another one and did the same. He looked so occupied and consumed in this, whatever the heck he was doing. She silently backed away, deciding that if his brain decided to work right, in the middle of the night, she shouldn't be the one to stop it.

She was heading back to her bedroom when she heard voices drifting up the stairwell. She wondered who could be up at this late hour … certainly not Azkadellia or Tik Tok … but it had to be _one_ of them. Piqued with curiosity, she followed the voices, and recognized one of them as Cain's, though she could not make out what he was saying. She completely forgot about him, and hated herself for doing so. She guessed she forgot because Glitch kept her mind at full attention to him self for most of the time. She wondered where he had gone after leaving the truck- certainly he didn't bring it back to Demilo just to return to Finaqua- he would've been walking home at too late an hour for it to be safe outside.

She tiptoed down the last of the steps and crept over to the living room door. Inside, a very sleepy Wyatt Cain sat by the fireplace, with Tik Tok across from him. She immediately picked up on what they were talking about because Tik Tok's voice was so boomy and he couldn't help it.

"… must be sealed immediately. Dorothy Gale ordered it be sealed upon her decision to live in this realm. She wanted the world to be safe from harm. Without the Veil, anyone can come in, good or bad."

"I'm sure the Queen's going to handle it," Cain assured, "Azkadellia herself said that her mother was well aware of it."

DG smiled at Cain's use of Az's first name rather than 'Princess'. He and her sister had been rather close since they danced together at the last Ball.

Her smile faded as her thoughts fell back on this 'Veil'. She never heard of it before, and her heart pained when she guessed her parents had kept secrets from her. She listened closely as Tik Tok cleared his throat before continuing.

"Yes, I'm sure she is, but this cannot wait any longer. She said it was opened when the Princess DG was sent to live in the Other Side for her safety. Now that she's here in her home realm, the Veil should've been sealed already."

Great, now DG had another problem on her conscious. She still felt bad for letting go of Az and allowing her to become possessed by the Wicked Witch. Now another problem had come into full focus- her mother opened the Veil to protect her but at the same time endangered the entire kingdom by keeping it open.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Cain asked before looking directly at her.

She blushed, and stepped into the room. In the firelight she realized how disheveled she looked- shirt and pants wrinkled, and her socks hung rather loosely off the end of her toes. She was glad she couldn't see her hair for it probably looked a monstrosity, so she nervously patted it back and hoped for the best.

She didn't know why she cared- Cain's the one who saw her plenty of times when she had just woken up, so she was used to looking messy around him. It was Tik Tok she was shy of- Tik Tok was familiar with the old ways and the priorities that royals must follow. He probably thought that she was very odd for acting anything but royalty. But hey, times change.

"Glitch … well, _Ambrose_," she corrected, "is in the library studying or something."

"I thought he still let you call him Glitch." Cain wondered.

"He does," she said, "but that's most definitely _not_ Glitch flipping through those books like a schoolteacher," she said with a grin, seating herself down on an armchair near Tik Tok, who had managed to seat himself on a sofa.

"I'm happy for him though," she said, realizing that she actually _was_ happy.

There was a short period of silence, and DG pulled a Glitch by asking happily, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Why don't you tell us- you were listening weren't you?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

"You know me too well," she said with a smile, but it quickly faded, "So it's my fault that this Veil isn't sealed yet, isn't it?"

"It's not your fault," Tik Tok reassured, "I understand your mother had opened it for your safety, but it is she that has failed to address the situation. I don't know her reasons exactly but it's unsafe and her grandmother would be furious." His words sounded mean but he actually said it so 'to the point'.

"So it's my mom's fault?" she asked.

"It's not anyone's fault," Cain said, "Your mother opened it for a reason, to protect her, and now that that's been fulfilled, it's got to be sealed."

"Well why hasn't it?" she stopped, "Wait, first off- what exactly is it?"

Cain's blue eyes turned to Tik Tok, who was happy to explain despite the situation.

"The Veil is like a curtain that divides us from the Other Side. Like clothing, it can be stitched and unstitched. Once stitched, it's impenetrable unless someone from this side with white magic unstitches it. It requires a lot of magic to do, which is part of the reason why it isn't done. Dorothy had wanted to return to Kansas to retrieve some belongings, but thought better of it seeing as she needed her magic to protect her kingdom."

DG nodded, taking all of this in, "So … that's it." She realized, "My mother doesn't have much magic left … I saw it in the mirror, remember?" she said, looking to Cain, "My mother lost some of the color in her hair when she brought me back to life. I think it meant she was losing magic. Maybe mom doesn't have the magic to do it …" she realized, and nodded, and took a deep breath, "It's up to me."

"No it's not," Cain protested, "There has to be some other way …"

"There _is_ no other way!" she said, standing up.

Cain got up, "Whoa, you're not sealing it tonight!"

"Of course not," DG said, nose wrinkling, "I wouldn't know how to. I'll discuss it with Az tomorrow." She said, and left the room with a "Night!"

* * *

**(A/N)-** Major drama to come! Thanks for all that reviewed and I hope you'll do so again. 


	6. Fool

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.****

* * *

(A/N)-** Wee! Another chapter! Sorry it's been a while- my novel's been really fighting for mind space. Hope you like! Sorry for the stupid chapter title!

* * *

Chapter 6- Fool

* * *

DG walked dazedly up the last few steps to the second floor, and stopped to rub the heel of her hand into her eye with a yawn. Dropping her hands lazily to her sides, she peeked into her bedroom to see that Glitch hadn't returned. With a tired groan, she shuffled over to the library, swinging the door open completely.

"Glitch? Time for bed." She said, feeling more like a mother than a lover. She looked towards the desk she'd last seem him at to find him at the balcony behind it across the room. He stood with his back to her; arms outstretched to the sky, his coat sleeves curled shoved back to show the red and black striped sleeve of his undershirt.

Eyes wide with curiosity and fear, she approached him swiftly and quietly. She had no idea what he was doing, whether it was committing suicide or something else- if she scared him accidentally, he'd surely fall to his death.

She noticed a soft white glow was forming in his palms, and in the air, seemingly far away in the dark night sky, a curtain seemed to flutter. She stopped short, watching it in puzzlement. Her eyes fell to Glitch, who brought his right hand to the edge of the curtain, and made a movement as if he were stitching it up.

Her entire body went rigid. This had to be the _Veil_!

She watched intently as he brought his hand out as if he was pinching a needle, and slowly he wove it as to stitch it. It seemed to work, but he got slower as he continued to try and seal it. She noticed with worry that his skin seemed to be getting paler than usual- perhaps it was only the moonlight but something about it was unsettling.

She stepped forward and quickly grabbed his free hand. He didn't seem to notice; his brown eyes were concentrated on the Veil as if in a trance. Their joined hands added a brighter white light to both his palms and he begun to seal it more quickly.

She placed both her palms over his free hand, her blue eyes darting from the Veil in the distance to Glitch at her side. She suddenly noticed the brown in his curly locks had started to grow paler. She hoped it was only the moonlight. He also appeared to be getting sick in the face, and she clutched his hand fearfully, hoping he would give up now or hurry it up and get it over with.

Her head close to his shoulder, she watched as the last of the Veil sealed in place, and the night sky was left curtain-less. She loosened her grip on Glitch and breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived, for Glitch collapsed beside her and she cried out in fear, "_Glitch_!!"

It wasn't the moonlight, she realized, for he had fallen in the shadow and the candlelight of the library. His hair didn't look too bad, just a little shade paler – probably thanks to her magic. He had fallen unconscious, and she raised a hand to cup his cheek to find his skin was ice cold.

"Glitch?!!" she called fearfully, shaking him by the shoulders. He was as lifeless as a doll. She shook him several more times; urging him tearfully to wake up before reality kicked in. She checked his pulse and found none, and put an ear to his mouth to find he was not breathing. With sudden intense fear shooting into her heart, she quickly began to give him CPR.

She was unaware of the fact Cain had entered the room and that Tik Tok's footsteps up the spiral staircase echoed obnoxiously loud. All that was on her mind was Glitch. Every new breath she gave to his lungs resulted in no response, and this only added to her fear and tears.

She felt Cain grasp her shoulder briefly but ignored him as she leaned down to give him another breath of air. She pulled away after several breaths, and finally he coughed weakly, his brown eyes glazed over as he opened his eyes briefly before shutting them tight. He gasped sharply as his lungs beckoned for air, and continued to take huge breaths until they were satisfied. She had her hand over his heart and it pounded frantically to pump blood throughout his body.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded shakily, grasping her arm as if he were afraid she would leave. She watched him fearfully.

"Shouldn't we bring him to a doctor?" Cain asked.

Glitch shook his head, curls bouncing furiously as he held on tighter to DG, "N-_no_ … I'm all right."

"What were you thinking??" she asked hysterically, fingers caressing his cheek lovingly, "You could've … you almost …" she couldn't bring herself to say it as tears began to form in her eyes.

Glitch didn't seem to hear her as he struggled to pull himself up, but wound up falling back onto the floor. Cain knelt down by his head and reached to lift him from under his armpits, "Come on, head case- you need some rest."

DG brushed the tears from her face and helped Cain to get Glitch to his feet. The Advisor struggled to stand but wound up stumbling, and so Cain slung his arm around his own shoulders and led him out of the room.

DG followed slowly behind, and saw Tik Tok standing just inside the doorway.

DG held back until Glitch and Cain were out of earshot, and she asked the robot quietly, "Will he be okay?"

Tik Tok chuckled, "Of course! If he weren't okay, he wouldn't have lived through it. It wasn't wise of him to try it on his own, nevertheless."

"I know," she said shakily, "I'd only just found out about the Veil- I had no idea he knew about it too; he must've remembered it …" she realized.

"If he remembered enough, he would've remembered how dangerous it was to perform a task like that."

"Maybe he did remember …" she said, heading out of the room. He must've known how dangerous it would've been for her, seeing as she was rather new to the whole using magical powers thingy. Her heart wrenched when she realized he would've died for him- something that seemed so foolish … but then she would've done the same for him.

"He must have little magic in his blood," Tik Tok commented quietly as he followed the Princess out of the library, "He reminds me so much of his grandfather, his majesty the Scarecrow- he would've done a deed like that to save Dorothy."

She smiled at this- her great great grandmother and the Scarecrow must've had the same friendship that she had with Glitch. Well, almost the same, only they hadn't fallen in love and married …

"It's really nice to have found you, Tik Tok," she said, placing a hand on what was assumingly his cold copper shoulder. "You'll have to tell me all about my grandmother one of these days," she said with a smile.

"Of course, your majesty," he said, his mustache lifting in a smile, "It'd be an honor."

She smiled with an amused laugh, and kissed him upon his cheek before bidding him goodnight.

…

…

"I love you, Glitch, but you're a fool,"

He laughed shortly as DG ran her fingers through his curly locks. She had bundled herself and him up in her quilt and several others she had taken from her wardrobe drawer. Despite all this, his cheeks were still a little chilly. She planted a warm kiss upon each of them, a kiss on the nose, followed by a long kiss on the lips.

"I'm a fool for you," he admitted after she finished the kiss.

She watched him curiously, blue eyes bright in the moonlight as she cocked her head slightly, "But why would you do something like that?"

"Because I _love_ you," he replied simply with that adorable smile.

She shook her head, tears brimmed her eyes, "Glitch, you could've _died_. Mother said you had little magic as it is- that stupid Veil could've killed you." She reached a hand up to cup his face, "I love you, but you've got to learn to take yourself into account as well as me because if something happened to you …" she broke off, tears beginning to fall down her face before she hid against his neck and whispered, "I don't know what I'd do …"

He held her tighter, resting his cheek against her forehead, rubbing her back slowly and comfortingly, "I'm sorry doll …"

She murmured in response, pulling herself closer if that was even humanly possible.

"I'm just not the same after the surgery, you know …" he reminded with a gulp, "I wasn't sure if you'd really want to spend the rest of your life with a messed-up mental case like me."

She groaned into his skin and squeezed him tight, "You know I love you no matter what." She said muffledly, "There's no escape for you now."

He grinned broadly, "You really love me, huh?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, her voice humming into his skin and tickling him slightly.

His smile faded slowly as he ran his fingers through her curly brown hair. He wasn't sure if he was good enough to marry a member of the Royal family. Sure, social rank had nothing to do with it- Ahamo and Lavender Eyes were married and Ahamo was from who knows where! Aside from this, the Ambrose in him alone was worthy of her hand in marriage. How could a forgetful child-like man like Glitch become her husband? Wasn't it the responsibility of the male to remember things and be mature, to protect the family? What would happen if they had children? Would he be able to handle them with the mental capacity of an adult or would he behave just like them?

Surely, as the Glitch in him would never leave, he'd be stuck like that forever. Glitch would never leave, for Glitch was born in place of Ambrose that night his brain was cleaved in two and removed from his skull.

He reached up slowly as not to wake DG for she had fallen asleep, and he brushed his fingers against the black thread stitches. It no longer hurt, and soon there would be nothing to remind him of it but a little scarring.

He settled his arm back down around her waist, and savored the warmth of her body. At least if he could not have her forever, he was grateful for the moments he could have with her, and he inwardly vowed to never forget DG for as long as he lived, and after that if it were possible.

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Fluffy, yes I know. You know the drill- reviews please:-) 


	7. History Repeats Itself, Sort Of

** .-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.**

* * *

**(A/N)-** Finally updated! But I have a Mac now and no longer have Microsoft Word (working on getting that installed) so if there are any errors that I missed like that stupid funky looking 'í', let me know. Enjoy! (if you can ;) )

* * *

Chapter 7- History Repeats Itself ... Sort Of

* * *

DG awoke before Glitch early in the morning. She had gotten her first good look at Glitch since he'd sealed the Veil. His hair had light tints of grey in it now, and his skin seemed paler somehow but she was probably just imagining it. Despite how sickly he looked, he was sleeping with that silly smile upon his lips. She couldn't help but grin at this, but it soon faded as her thoughts filled with the worry that he might be much worse off now. First the surgery, now this- what was next? Was he going to throw himself in front of a moving vehicle to see if he could survive? She'd have to not let him out of her sight for a while. If he'd allow it she'd never let him out of her sight again.

But for now, her stomach rumbled in hunger, and she'd have to go off and snatch a bite to eat. As slowly and quietly as possible, she took the tip of Glitch's wrist-cuff and pinched it in her fingers as she moved his arm away from her waist. Once free of his grasp, she proceeded to shimmy herself across the bed. She succeeded in getting her legs to hang off the edge before those familiar warm slender fingers grasped her hips and wrapped her around her midsection.

She turned her head to see Glitch sprawled across the bed, squinting up at her in the morning sunlight, "Don't leave," he said softly, half-asleep.

"I'm just getting us some food," she protested, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Tired," he grunted, plunging his head down against the mattress.

"I'm not surprised, after that stunt you pulled last night," she muttered, unlacing his fingers from around her stomach. Glitch whined, trying to keep his hands there but after several musters of strength, he just allowed her to release herself from his grasp with an exhausted sigh.

She got to her feet, straightening out her wrinkled nightshirt as Glitch attempted to wiggle his way across the bed in an attempt to follow.

"No," she scolded firmly, taking one of the quilts and pulling it over his head, making sure to tuck it tightly beneath him, "Stay."

He tried to take the blanket off of his head with great difficulty as she sat for a moment at her vanity desk, pulling a brush through her hair. She thought about showering and wondered when Glitch had last taken a shower. He didn't stink but he was bound to, sooner or later, and when that moment would have to come would he know how to shower himself? He sure as hell better had- what would her mother think if she caught her youngest daughter washing her adviser?

Glitch finally got himself out from underneath the quilt and shot a cranky look at her in the mirror, opening his mouth to protest, but thought twice about it and instead burrowed back underneath the blankets.

She tied her hair up quick, and headed for the door.

"See if they have waffles!" Glitch shouted suddenly, popping out from under the blankets, making her jump back.

"Damn it, Glitch!" she cursed once she regained herself, and nodded, "Yeah, sure ..." she said quietly and headed for the door again.

"Deej?" he called in a small voice, and she stopped, looking back at him.

"I'm sorry" he said, looking at his hands fisted in the blanket, "for everything."

"Don't be," she said, "I know you couldn't help your impulses. Just try to control them as time goes on ..." she drifted off as she watched him lying there on his stomach, eyes focused intently on the pattern in the quilt.

With a sigh, she knelt down beside the bed, lifting his chin up with one finger. He looked at her through glassy eyes, and it damn near broke her heart. She wanted to stay there and comfort him but her stomach wanted otherwise. DG kissed him fully on the mouth, tasting his salty tears as the rolled silently down his cheeks.

She broke the kiss, resting her forehead on his, her blue eyes gazing intently into his, but he was still focused on the quilt, "Everyone makes mistakes. Do you think I go a day without regretting that day at the cave?"

His eyes widened suddenly and he looked into her eyes fearfully. He cocked his head slightly, and with a worried face he asked, "You still regret that?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but ... well, there's nothing I can do about it now, right?" she asked, running her hands through his brown curls, "The past is the past, Glitch ... you can't go back and change what happened to you."

This sparked something in his brain, "Maybe ..." he said quietly, and then looked up excitedly with a grin, "I could make a sort of machine that could enable us to go back in time and change what happened- you'd never let Azkadee get possessed by that witch, I'll never have had my brain get spliced--"

"I wouldn't have you ..." she whispered sadly.

He cocked his head in confusion, and laughed, "Nah, of course you'd have me- I'd be here, just smarter and less clumsy, and .."

"You'd be more like Ambrose," she reminded quietly.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed with a grin, but it faded quickly when he saw her forlorn face. "Wait ... is that good?"

"Glitch, the only reason I'm with you is because you're Glitch- do you think Ambrose would approve of marrying the princess?"

"I don't really approve of it," Glitch slipped, choking out a humorless chuckle, and his eyes widened when he saw the anger in DG's eyes. She just shook her head, got to her feet and left the room before Glitch could even think of an apology.

--

DG was a little hurt by Glitch's words, but she assumed he was still feeling unworthy of her. It seemed to be an endless battle with him- could there be no way to get it through to him that they were meant for each other? If anything, she felt unworthy of him.

It was mean, but she wanted Glitch to actually think over what he just said, to dwell on his words ... she wondered if he'd notice if she just drifted from him a little, to just be a little less cuddly with him.

He'd deserve it. She needed to know if he was actually aware of his words and actions- he himself had said he was going to try and get better.

She took the long way to the kitchen- down the main hall and around through the parlor and the dining room. She couldn't hear Glitch coming after her, but if he was going to he was going to have to really look for her.

She came across Tik Tok, standing in the far corner of the huge dining room, steadily tick-tocking as he gazed out the window across the lake.

She wondered if he needed rewinding, and opened her mouth to ask him, but at the next second she heard someone coming down the steps. It could've been anyone, but she heard a stumble and knew it had to be Glitch. She made a mental note to not let him wear socks about the castle. Her slight anger towards him earlier hadn't fully dwindled, so instead of running to see if he was okay, she gently closed the dining room doors behind her and locked them.

"Hiding from someone?" Tik Tok's voice rumbled with a hint of amusement.

She was glad that the walls and doors were purposefully made thick enough so anyone in the neighboring rooms wouldn't be disturbed, and that Glitch would most probably be avoiding the dining room after accidentally smashing a glass bowl filled with mashed potatoes. As silly as it was at first, her heart pained to recall how embarrassed and ashamed Glitch was.

"Yeah," DG answered shortly, walking over to him.

Tik Tok watched her from the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back to the lake with one of those odd creaky, but surprisingly relaxed sounding, sighs.

She supposed he was reminiscing of the past. Though she was wary of upsetting him, she knew he liked his knowledge to be sought, so she asked him, "What was my grandmother like?"

His mustache curled up in a smile, "I can't begin to explain her in just a few words. What you should know is, she was everything to everyone who knew her."

"And the Scarecrow," she pressed, curious to know of Glitch's ancestor, "What was their friendship like?"

He laughed, "Silly for you to ask me that - the Queen's Advisor and yourself seem to be a mirror image of what they were ... and what they could've been ..." he added quietly.

"Could've been what?" she asked, a curious smile playing on her lips.

He cleared his throat, "I shouldn't say anything about it. They loved each other dearly but remained simply friends to the very end."

She took this in for a moment, "History repeats itself," she said quietly, "Maybe Glitch and I shouldn't be more than friends."

"Oh, no, your majesty!" Tik Tok exclaimed, surprising her, "Dorothy wanted to marry the Scarecrow, but they were both too afraid to damage their relationships with their other friends," he explained, "Dorothy said to me one day, that she hoped that one of her heirs would marry one of the Scarecrow's heirs."

She raised a brow, "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that, your majesty," he replied seriously.

She shook her head, "Well, Glitch certainly couldn't have paid you to say something like that- it's obvious he's frightened of commitment."

"Hmm ..." he rumbled, and looked over at her with a glint of mischief in his emerald eyes, "Perhaps you could use that little fact as a form of bribery ..."

She gasped with a smile, "My, Tik Tok, you are evil!" she laughed, "I could never bribe him, but if I told him about that, it might convince him a little more. Seems I'll be doing a lot of convincing for a couple of years now," she sighed, and cocked her head as she kneeled beside him, "Have you ever been in love?"

He made what could only be a robot blush- he shifted his gaze away and shifted his mustache nervously. DG giggled at the sight.

"No, of course not," he said quickly, "Robots can't love."

"They can't cry, either," she reminded him, folding her arms.

He chuckled lightly, "Now that you mention it, I think I was in love once," he sighed, "but she didn't feel the same way. Dorothy always said I was a special robot, because I could feel emotions and others could not. I guess you can say my greatest gift was my greatest flaw."

DG nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that ..."

Before Tik Tok could speak, a loud clatter was heard from the kitchen across the hall. It sounded as if several pots and pans had been dropped, and amidst the commotion, DG heard an all too familiar yelp.

"That'll be Glitch," she said with a groan, getting to her feet.

Tik Tok smiled, "He's a clumsy man, much like the Scarecrow," he commented, and said in a lower tone, "And I hope I'm not prying when I say this, and I shouldn't say it since I haven't known you long but ... you two seem perfect for each other."

DG blushed with a shy smile, "Thank you."

Now if only Glitch could see that.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Was it too short? My document program on here doesn't let me know how many pages it makes. Oh well- had to stop somewhere. Don't worry, I got a bunch more I've written- just gotta wrap it up in a chapter. Reviews please:D Next one will be up at a much quicker pace- I'm obsessed again. xD


	8. Are You Serious?

** .-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.**

* * *

**(A/N)-** Dumb chapter name but I was at a loss. Fluffiness ahead- prepare thyself! x3

* * *

Chapter 8- Are You Serious?

* * *

She came into the kitchen to find Glitch with his head in the fridge, obviously no longer concerned with the mess he had made on his search for food. He appeared to have something in his mouth, and as she approached she saw it was a frozen waffle, and he appeared to be sucking thoughtfully on it as he moved around the various food items.

He glanced over his shoulder quickly, and took a double take before falling over onto his bottom in surprise.

"Uhh" he said muffled, and with a shameful look he took the waffle from his mouth, "DG," he said with a nervous smile, "I-I-I-I thought you were the cook. She's been chasing me out of the kitchen ever since I smashed that bowl of mashed potatoes."

She grinned, taking the waffle from him, "You should toast this before you eat it."

"I know that," he said in a sing-song voice in slight annoyance, "I was only holding it till I finished looking."

"Do you know how to toast it?" she asked, testing him.

He frowned, "Of course I do." And a moment later he added, "No, I don't," with a disappointed grimace.

"Come on," she said, pulling him to his feet. He may have forgotten a lot of things but he was still like Ambrose in the sense that he had a quest for knowledge.

She placed the waffle in the toaster, and he watched intently, "You just press this down, see?" she pushed the lever and the waffle disappeared into the toaster, "And you make sure this little switch here isn't on too high or you'll burn it." she finished, turning to him with a smile.

"Thanks Doll," he said with a weak smile that faded shortly afterwards. He looked at the floor for a moment before looking into her eyes with a soft, "I'm sorry for what I said ..."

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it; I know how you get ..."

"No," he shook his head, "I-I'm just worried. I'm _always_ worried," he gulped and took in a shaky breath, "Deej, I know you want to get married and I know you think I'm the right guy, but I don't think I could handle it. And if we ..." he blushed deeply, "if we have kids ... what kind of father would I make?" he asked, throwing his arms up to emphasize his stress, "Most of the time I act like a child!"

DG had stepped up to him and cupped his face in her hands, "You are _not_ a child," she reminded.

"_Pfft_!" he snorted, "Not physically but mentally, yeah I _am_."

"I've seen you, Glitch," she said seriously, holding his shoulders, "when the time comes to act rationally, you become more like Ambrose. Hell, the Glitch I know wouldn't have thought to seal that Veil- that had to have been the Ambrose in you who inspired you to do such a crazy thing!" she said with a laugh.

Glitch thought about it, shuffling his feet before mumbling, "I guess so ..." he agreed, but then shook his head, "But neither I nor Ambrose would know how to care for babies! Boy, I remember when you and Azkadee were born- I avoided the both of you at all costs, because I didn't know how to take care of kids, and I was no good with you two when you got older," he explained, "Sure I was your friend at times but most of the time I was the stuffy, fun-hating advisor who'd tattle on you and drag you back inside when the weather was wacky."

DG snickered, hugging him, burying her head against the crook of his neck, "Well, I hear when they're your own kids, you behave differently. I'm not so great with kids myself, but when you're a parent ... I don't know- it's just different ..." she drifted off, and gazed up at him with a false look of annoyance, "Who said I wanted kids?"

"You don't?" he asked, suddenly horrified, "Why not?"

"Why _not_??" she laughed, "Weren't you just saying you couldn't handle kids?"

"Well, y-yeah, I can't, but ..." he exhaled deeply, resting his head atop hers, "I guess despite all the trouble you were, you were worth it," he admitted, and soon added, "in your mother's eyes anyway, not so much mine," he giggled.

She pinched him playfully on the shins and he jumped with a happy squeak, "Take that back, _advisor_," she seethed.

"_Make_ me," he taunted with a grin, and she pinched him again as he jumped away, nearly tripping on the scattered pots and pans in his way.

While he was a bit focused on avoiding the pans, she pounced on him, keeping a hold on him with one hand as she tickled him with the other.

"No- stop it- _agh_!" he choked out between giggles as he struggled to get away. 

Eventually Glitch slipped out of her grasp and bounded out into the hall, heading for the staircase. Problem was, he was still in his socks.

"Get back here, _you_!" she called menacingly, causing him to squeak in excited fright, and he slipped on the marble floor and fell hard on his bottom. For a moment DG thought he'd cry, but he just kept right on laughing as he laid himself on the floor.

She ran and slid down on the floor beside him, looking down coyly at him, "That's no way for an advisor to behave," she reminded.

He snorted with laughter, "Last I checked that was no way for a princess to behave either."

She smiled, and reached up to gently ruffle his hair.

"Mind the stitches," he said, suddenly serious.

She sighed, "Don't I always?" and kissed him where his zipper used to be. She sat back up, staring down at him as she ran her fingers lovingly through his curls. Whether he'd ever notice or not, she'd never tell him that his hair turned a little grey after last night's incident. She feared he'd think she didn't like it, but she did. It was hard not to like anything about him.

He smiled softly up at her, and she couldn't resist to kiss him on the lips so she did. When she sat back up again, a ting of a bell broke through their thoughts. DG looked up.

"My waffle!" Glitch exclaimed, mouth turned into an 'o'. He tickled DG quickly as he scrambled to his feet, and avoided a playful smack from DG as he bounded back to the kitchen.

"Careful, you're in your--" He skidded along and nearly fell if he hadn't grabbed a hold of the door frame, "-- socks." she finished with a bemused sigh as she got to her feet.

He came out with the waffle, looking overly pleased with himself as he chewed a bite of it, and he took DG by the hand as he strolled past, and spun her in a circle, confusing and surprising her but all she could do was laugh. 

He held his waffle in his mouth and said, "Dansch wiff me."

"What?" she asked, giggling.

He took the waffle out of his mouth as he spun her out and pulled her back to hold her against his chest, "_Dance_ with me."

She raised a brow as he returned the waffle to his mouth with a sly grin. 

She turned to face him and took his hand in hers, resting her head against his collarbone, "_Marry_ me."

"I hafta gehawing firse." he said muffledly.

"What?" she asked. 

If he said he had to think first, she was going to strangle him. Okay, maybe not exactly strangle him but she was going to be upset that was for certain.

He lifted the hand he was holding hers in and used his thumb and forefinger to remove the waffle from his mouth, and replied much more clearly, "I have to get a _ring_ first."

She looked up to him in wonderment. Was he serious, or was this a sick joke? He returned the waffle to his mouth with a small blush as he averted his eyes to anywhere else but her own as he swept her across the marble of the entrance hall. 

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, stopping the dance as he complained, voice muffled by the waffle as he took a bite and chewed it, with his mouth closed thankfully- Ambrose had that much control.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she reminded, wondering if Ambrose was trying to make him cut that out as Glitch twitched nervously.

He stopped mumbling. She folded her arms and waited for him to swallow. After he did, he looked at her incredulously, throwing his hands up, "Don't tell me now that I wanna get married that you don't want to!" he whined, "I figured the longer I thought about it the more sense I'm not going to make and the more upset you'll be, and we're always together and stuff that it's like we're married already, and ..." he sighed, "and I love you." he added weakly.

She smiled, gazing hopefully into his eyes, "But ... does _Ambrose_ want to get married?"

Glitch snorted, "Doll, _trust me_- I know when he really doesn't want something, because it's like a hostile takeover ... that sounded nuts," he shook his head, "Ambrose sorta blended with me but when I go to do something incredibly stupid, he takes over."

"Like a conscience?" she asked, trying to level with him.

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded, "Yup, but with much more control," he said with a nervous laugh, "But ... that's good, for someone like me, isn't it?" he asked, cocking his head.

She smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so ..."

He sighed, and pulled her close, stroking her hair, "I just need to get a ring ... then we'll be married."

She smiled, and buried her face against his jacket. And then she remembered.

She pulled away from him, "Come on," she said, taking him by the hand, "If you don't pick up those pots and pans the cook'll never let you back in the kitchen." 

* * *

**(A/N)-** Writing all that fluff nearly killed me. x.x Epilogue after this, methinks. I'll have more fun with that. ;) Thank you to all my reviewers that have inspired me to continue, and I hope you'll review again! 


	9. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**.-.-. Ways of the Ancients .-.-.**

* * *

**(A/N)-** Last chapter! :-( These guys are a lot of fun to work with, especially Glitch, and I'm going to miss this. I hope I can come up with a couple of one shots and perhaps one more fanfiction, but if not, I had fun and I hope anyone who reads my work enjoys it. :-) I'm glad to say I didn't leave this open-ended like most of my fics and most of the fics on this website. And I'd like to thank all my readers and everyone who reviewed - they truly helped to keep me going strong! :-) I can't thank you enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue: A New Beginning

* * *

DG had to go into what she could only describe as vigorous princess training, where she was to learn to walk in all sorts of outrageous dresses and painful shoes and things relevant that she loved to hate. She rarely saw Glitch at all, and when she did it was only with a fleeting glance, for her mother insisted she have no distractions while she learned the proper princess eticquitte, whatever the hell that was.

DG no longer worried if and when she'd be married, but that was all that was ever on Glitch's mind. It worried him as he searched frantically through his many desk drawers in his laboratory, searching frantically for the ring his mother had given him. Shortly after declaring he'd have to find DG a ring, he recalled that his mother had given her his in hopes that he in turn would give it to his future wife.

His venture resulted in bruises and cuts along his fingers, the likes of which DG hadn't seen until he approached her with said ring. So his proposal was then put off for a while longer whilst she fussed over his wounds, scolding him for doing whatever he had been to cause such injuries.

He had already been kneeling on the floor since he wound up stumbling over the last few top steps in an attempt to catch DG before her piano lessons- why a princess would need some of those, DG'd never know.

"Whatever you did, don't do it again," she scolded, kissing his knuckles softly.

He giggled, "Well, I don't think I'll have to ..." he replied, and pulled the black box out of his pocket, and opened it.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the emerald ring that lay there, and her gaze shifted quickly to Glitch.

"DG, will you marry me?" he asked, almost hopefully. He knew she ought to be standing, and he ought to be on one knee, but she didn't seem to mind. She smiled broadly, and caught him off guard when she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him backwards down the steps.

--

She later told Glitch about what Tik Tok had said about their ancestors. Glitch took it for a second as a sign not to get married, but after DG said it was a good sign, he didn't need much convincing.

Years flew by, and soon DG and Glitch had been married for five years. It seemed so much longer ... of course with the marriage came the coronation, much to DG's horror. Ambrose spent that day all confident and proud but later broke down in their new bedroom as he let Glitch take over. She understood his fear of ruling - she had more to fear since the kingdom was and always will be run by the Queen and not the King. Amidst their shared fear, they vowed to each other to run it together, despite tradition. DG needed help and the Ambrose in Glitch was unbelievably helpful when it came to handling situations in the kingdom.

Since he was King now and no longer the advisor, DG made Tik Tok her royal advisor. He seemed perfect for the part seeing as he had much knowledge on the way things were, and she had wanted to return it to the peacefulness it had once been. Of course, Tik Tok creaked too much so they sent him to be oiled and cleaned up, and he was as good as new.

The O.Z. proved to be too big for one kingdom to run, so DG suggested to her mother that they refinish Azkadellia's castle and have her run it. They would've picked Finaqua, witch was originally the castle Ozma had run, but Finaqua was too out of the way of communities, since over the years they had long since drifted from that territory. Finaqua remained a vacation home to them.

Azkadellia became Queen of the South, and DG was now Queen of the North. Live got easier that was for certain. DG had more time to spend with Glitch and their daughter, whom they named Dorothy. DG would've gladly stepped outside of tradition to name her something else, but she couldn't help it. Her baby girl had the same emerald green eyes and the same ginger-brown hair that the young Dorothy Gale had in the old painting in Finaqua.

And now, DG was spending time with her 3-month-old son on the swing in the gazebo overlooking the lake. She smiled down upon him as he lay sleeping in her arms, wrapped in his little blue blanket. He had a tuft of chocolate brown hair atop his head that was a prelude a curly mess that would rival his own father's.

She heard an excited giggle and looked over. Dorothy was placing a flower chain around the top of Tik Tok's helmet as he spoke to her about the things her great grandmother and Ozma used to do when they were her age. DG smiled; the two had grown as close as Tik Tok might've been to the first Dorothy. She admired his immediate patience and understanding with her daughter- it was something DG thought she'd be used to with Glitch but discovered otherwise. That discovery simply proved that Glitch wasn't the child he thought himself to be.

Her eyes wandered across the grassy field as she looked for her husband. She soon found out he was closer than she thought when she heard the ruffle of dry leaves. She stared incredulously at him as he lay by the gazebo steps, his legs and middle buried by dead leaves. He was wearing his tattered coat again, the coat he saved specially for such outings, and his hair was still in a mess from earlier when DG ruffled it up after complaining that he looked way too proper. He continued to bury himself in leaves as he felt DG's gaze, and looked up innocently.

She raised a brow at him in question, and he put a finger to his pursed lips as he silently warned her to be quiet.

She smiled, shaking her head knowingly as her gaze returned to her daughter, who came walking up, pulling her flyaway strands of hair from her eyes as her braided pigtails bounced with each step. She was wearing one of DG's old dresses, the pink one, which was now smeared with grass stains and dirt along the apron.

"Mommy, when are we going to- _AHH_!" she let out a high pitched scream as Glitch emerged from the abnormally large pile of leaves beside the steps and snatched her up in his arms. Her scream quickly turned to a giggle when she realized it was him, and she squirmed around to reach up and pull at a lock of his hair, "Daddy, don't do that again!" she shouted.

He stood, picking her up with him, and she let out a squeak as he bounced her up to get a better hold on her. He kissed her atop her forehead and replied, "Sorry, kiddo."

"What were you saying dear?" she asked.

"I wanted to know when we're--"

"_Shush_!" Glitch warned, giving his daughter a gentle squeeze, "You'll wake your brother."

"Lemme talk!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"He's already up," DG said when she saw her son's bright blue eyes looking curiously up at her.

Glitch hid his head behind his daughter's back for a moment, and peeked over her shoulder with fearful eyes as Dorothy giggled at her father's behavior.

"Don't worry," she assured, "he just woke from his nap." Her words earned a relieved sigh from the tired Glitch who'd lost many hours of sleep trying to stop his son's crying.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she asked, "when we're going to what, dear?"

"When we're gonna see Auntie Az's baby." she finished as her dad placed her on the deck of the gazebo.

Glitch snorted, "Aren't you sick of babies?"

They both ignored him as DG answered, "Soon. We need to give Auntie Az time to rest, you know."

Dorothy nodded, hanging onto Glitch's coattails as he approached DG. "Can I hold him?" he asked quietly.

She laughed, "Aren't you sick of babies?"

"Not this one," he replied with a grin, and thumbed over his shoulder, "that one," he said, rolling his eyes.

Dorothy knew who he was talking about and she gave his coattails a sharp yank but it didn't affect him. "Hey!! I am not a baby!" she complained, hugging her father's leg as she peered around to glimpse at her brother before looking up at her father with a pout.

"I know that look." he laughed, glancing at his wife, who stuck out her tongue in annoyance, "That one too." he pointed out with a grin.

"Here you go, _daddy_." she said, handing him his son. Glitch scooped him up with great carefulness as his eyes never left his baby's face. Glitch's face broke from the look of awe when he was sure he was holding him right, "Hey there little guy ..." he breathed softly, a smile playing about his lips. He stroked his hair with his fingers gently but was careful not to shift his hands too much for fear of dropping him. He had been much more paranoid when they had Dorothy, but by now he seemed to have gotten the hang of it. He didn't put too much faith in himself though - he still held him so carefully as if afraid he'd shatter into a million pieces.

DG thought it sweet how he behaved with the children, especially with his own son.

"Hey, Fiyero Ambrose the second."

Well, she thought it sweet nearly all the time.

"It sounds silly when you say it,"

"Well I like his name," he retorted, and Fiyero smiled.

"You would, you named him," she said, pulling Dorothy onto her lap.Glitch was steadily kneeling himself to sit cross-legged on the floor, and his mouth turned into a surprised 'o', "We agreed on it!" he reminded.

She smiled, "I'm kidding, Glitch; I like his name but when you say it, it sounds silly."

"Yeah daddy," Dorothy emphasized with a teasing grin.

"I can't win, can I?" he asked, shaking his head, telling his son softly, "Yesterday I was stinky and today I'm silly!" he said it in a funny voice and caused Fiyero to giggle.

"It's the way you say 'second'- it sounds like you're sneezing."

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Go ahead and add it to the list of my many faults."

"It's not a fault, it's cute," she leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips, "but silly," she added, and laughed lightly.

Glitch smiled and kissed her back, and Dorothy made a hacking nose, "Yuck, boy germs!" she exclaimed, and wriggled out of her mother's grasp, landed on her feet, and bolted off back to the fields, calling out to Tik Tok.

DG laughed, recalling her own childhood when she too found boys to be icky. She looked back to Glitch who was too focused on the baby in his arms, who reached up to grab at an unruly lock of his hair.

"Come on," she said, getting to her feet, "We should head to lunch."

She went to take Fiyero, but Glitch jumped slightly as she made to, "No, I wanna carry him."

"Are ya sure?" she asked, hands on hips. He always tried not to move about much when handling Fiyero, and walking with him was always out of the question.

He nodded, and grinned shyly, "I'm sure."

She helped him to his feet, "Well, I'll be right here in case you fall," she assured, "And don't rush - we're not keeping mother waiting; she's at the Tower, remember."

He nodded as he followed slowly beside DG, not too slowly but enough to be careful, and he was extra careful on the steps of course. He was moving so steadily that Fiyero didn't seem aware that he was moving at all, and he reached up to pull at a yellow string that hung lazily off his battered coat.

"Dorothy!" she called, making Glitch freeze in mid-step, "Tik Tok!" she called, motioning them to follow. She saw that Glitch had stopped, and she pulled him right along, "Fiyero's not easily disturbed- you should know that by now."

"I know," he said, "You just startled me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, and was soon met by a running hug to the stomach by her daughter.

"Oof!" she coughed, hugging her daughter briefly before suggesting that she wait up for Tik Tok, and Dorothy ran back.

"Poor little tyke," Glitch said mournfully, "He's got such lovely eyes but his hair might be the death of him, socially."

"Hey!" she warned, "He's got your hair, and I love it," she proclaimed, "Stop being so down on yourself."

"I do it for attention," he admitted.

"Nowadays, yeah," she said with a laugh, and wrapped one arm around his middle as she walked, "I don't know what I'd do without you ..."

"Ditto," he said shortly with his boyish grin.

* * *

**(A/N)**- So hard to end it! And I had to cut out a bunch of senseless fluff after he proposed, because it dragged on for far too long and it just wouldn't have worked out. :-P Let me know what you think, and I'll try to come up with a one-shot or two :-) OH!! And if you'd like, check out my fan trailer I made for this fanfiction- I can't link it through here so check me out on Youtube - I go under the name SeltzerAddict there. There's also another music video I made on my account, good quality too. :-)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you'll do so just one last time, just for the heck of it! :-)


End file.
